cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybersix (character)
This article is for the '''Cybersix' character. For the series of the same name, see Cybersix (Series).'' "Am I more human than creature?" - Cybersix Cybersix, alternatively spelt Cyber 6, is the main protagonist of the Cybersix series. She lives in the South American city of Meridiana, seeking refuge away from her evil creator Dr. Von Reichter. By day she lives a normal life as a male literature teacher at a local high school, named Adrian Seidelman, and by night she fights against the creations sent by Dr. Von Reichter. Appearance Cybersix has an athletic build, as she is a natural acrobat. She has short black hair, which she styles differently as her Cybersix and Adrian personas. As her Cybersix persona, she keeps her hair brushed forward. She also wears a black leather suit, complete with a hat, a large red lined cape, high heels and cropped gloves. And in her Adrian persona she dresses for her job as a teacher, with her hair slicked back and donning large eye glasses, her attire consists of an oversized blue suit, which she wears with a white collar shirt, orange tie, and brown shoes. And she sometimes wears a brown trenchcoat outdoors, seemingly without the blue jacket. Personality Cybersix is usually a cheerful person, trying to look on the positive side of things. However, her emotions sometimes can get the best of her. During class she has a no nonsense attitude towards the antics of Lori Anderson, while conversely, fellow teacher Lucas Amato takes her jokes lightly. Comic book Background Cybersix is the result of a genetic experiment conducted by Von Reichter some time after World War II. He had created 5000 Cybers in all, and when the children had turned 9 year old, Von Reichter had discovered the children were disobedient due to an error in their genetics, so he had all 4998 Cybers destroyed. Cyber 29's brain was implanted into a panther's body, while Cybersix had been able to escape with the help of a slave. She escaped Von Reichter again and left for the city of Meridiana, and along they way she adopted the identity of a young boy who had died in a car crash, in order to live a normal life in society. She got an education and later got a job as a literature teacher at the local delinquent high school. When her Sustanence supply ran out, she attacked a female Techno in order to survive. She had since then adopted a new identity as a Cyber who stalks the night, so as to protect her everyday identity. By night she fights the creations of her creator, and is soon aided by her surviving brother, now named Data 7. Live-action Animated Background Cybersix's history is left largely unexplained in the show. When Cybersix was young, she and her brother, Cyber 29, were playing outside at a jungle, and her brother had died from falling off a cliff. Since then, Cybersix had moved to Meridiana when she got a job as a literature teacher. Relationships Lucas Amato (See Cybersix/Lucas Relationship) Lori Anderson (See Cybersix/Lori Relationship) Trivia *Like all of Dr. Von Reichter 's creations, Cybersix needs Sustenance. Quotes Gallery Cyber 01.png|Cybersix's design with a hat. Cyber 02.png|Cybersix's design without a hat. Cyber 03.png|Cybersix's design. Cyber 04.png|Cybersix's mouth movements. Added Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cyber Series Category:Dr. Von Reichter's Creations